


乱性

by Lunan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan/pseuds/Lunan
Summary: 可和他做爱的感觉很好，过于好了，他会忘了自己的真实年龄，当他同他的男孩手脚并用地相缠。当他撩开男孩湿淋淋的额发，吻他紧闭的眼皮。抚摸那对紧致而战栗着的胸乳，总让他找到一些人生行走至今的活着的乐趣。他原以为他一生只对一件事物上瘾，现在艾格西一头栽进来，一就变成二：一是酒精，二是性。但前者是毫无条件的，后者被艾格西锁在身体里。他只有插入他的男孩的时候，才从他自己的肋骨底下翻出很久之前就被遗忘了的欲望。占据那样一具青春的身体几乎让他头晕脑胀。他每次同艾格西做完，都会怀疑他大脑里有个开关坏了，疯狂就源源不断地涌出来。但他下一次又来。下下一次继续。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Roxy Morton | Lancelot
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

哈利打开门的时候艾格西几乎是立刻就撞到他怀里。他刚刚合上门，艾格西就开始受伤下了劲地扯他衣服。哈利拽住他的手腕，不得不将他双臂拉向两边。  
  
“艾格西，”他说，“你才刚刚出完任务。”  
  
“是的，”艾格西说，“来做吗？我需要这个。”  
  
“你需要好好地回去睡一觉，而不是来这里让你身体过度荷重。”  
  
“‘过度荷重’。”  
  
艾格西重复了一遍，语气无比轻佻。哈利皱了眉，因为这句话的语调而不自然地放了他双手。艾格西满意地哼了两声，踢掉脚上的皮鞋，顶着袜子就踉踉跄跄把哈利搡到沙发上。哈利护着他退后，最终他们都被惯性甩在沙发上。艾格西头也不抬地粗鲁抽掉他领带，牙齿同时咬开他衬衫上方两颗纽扣。他躁急地扭着身子在靠垫上蹭掉华而不实的西装裤，就隔着一层薄薄内裤去磨他。哈利低低吸一口气，按住年轻人躁动不安的腰。  
  
“措施还没做，”他说，“以及。你确定你身上真的没有伤？”  
  
艾格西说：“我做完评估之后就给自己做好准备工作了。伤？你要来看看吗？”  
  
他凑了过去，下巴离他很近。他颧骨上有一条擦伤，透着血点，但那伤口又薄又浅，做爱也不至于将那种擦口扩大到危及生命的地步。哈利看着他急切的睫毛，于是就默许了。他用手指挑开艾格西的内裤边缘，听到他急促的抽气。  
  
“快，快点。”  
  
艾格西趴伏在他身上，一张脸几近变成种用尽全力的抽泣，嘴唇抿成白色，眼睛额头都晶晶亮亮。“哈利，”他用一种哭泣的语调说，“快点，快来摸摸我。”  
  
哈利满足了他。只要艾格西开口，他总是会纵容他的一切要求。他首先去把艾格西嘴唇吻开了，轻柔地，设法不让他再发出那样的呜咽。他总习惯一切慢慢来。艾格西四肢关节都被吻得松松垮，手臂瘫软垂在他们身体两侧，到后来全被哈利一双大手托着腰和下颌，才能勉强挂在他身上。他的吻向来不很用力，但像酒精，开头没人以为自己会醉，到后面就已经神智颠倒。他最后使了力嘬了口男孩下唇唇峰的时候，看见男孩着迷了的眼神，失了焦，并且望着他。他们炽热地贴在一起。  
  
“再亲我……”艾格西说，微弱地，但哈利就没给他这个机会了。他缓慢地用指肚揉开他后头的洞，然后操了进去。他没有做很多前戏，这某种意义上来说并不隶属他的风格：他是个温柔的情人，很少单刀直入。年轻人的急切是一切该有的不该有的情事的催化剂。艾格西把身体绷紧——他们做过很多次，可他每次仍旧像处子一样敏感多疑。他里头又湿又软，哈利将自己烧进去了就不想离开。他用力挺了一下，艾格西就在他身上叫了一记；又一下，又一记。  
  
“快来操我……爹地……”艾格西口齿不清地哀求着他。他知道叫什么能让哈利最失态，他知道哈利腹中哪根骨头是他软肋。哈利抵着他腰刺了几回，在二人交缠的粗重喘息间歇问：  
  
“今天是怎么了？”  
  
艾格西额头上都是汗，他眼睛也变得汗淋淋的。他叫了几声，等哈利不再顶他要命处的时候喘不过来气地断断续续说：  
  
“一定要在这时候谈这些吗？你……我们说过不在床上提工作的。你都忘了？”  
  
“你可以不说细节，我只想知道你为什么心情不好……”  
  
哈利说，腾出手去将他臀部扯开一点，他夹得实在太紧，饶是他也不很受得住。艾格西发出一声尖利的喉音，摆着屁股又把他吃得更深了。“没有……没有什么。”他啜泣般地说，“哈利！求你。饶了我吧，太深了……”  
  
哈利说：“你喜欢这个。”他向上一顶，艾格西灰绿色的虹膜就已经被眼泪模糊得看不清颜色，那种斑斑驳驳的杂点碎成他瞧不清晰的绿。艾格西指甲嵌进他手臂皮肉里了，嘴里乱乱说着胡话，两条腿也颤颤巍巍耷着，被哈利拢了好，收在两侧。他也快到了，可他还是惦记着艾格西的异样，于是他生生地停住，然后耐心地说：  
  
“艾格西，难受尽可以说出来。”  
  
艾格西声音破了，抽泣，尖叫，或是别的什么，变成绝望的综合体。“我杀了人，”他说，“我杀了……无辜的人。上帝啊。我没有办法……哈利，我没有办法……”  
  
哈利说：“好孩子。我知道的。”他抬起头来吻他额角和同时因为痛苦和快意而扭曲的脸。这个动作会让他们同时误以为对方业已陷入爱河——但实际上并不是这样。他们做爱的时候，并不说很多话。通常只是一方索取，类似某种不可名状的交易，此间就变成你情我愿的肉体关系。艾格西沉着腰伸过一张水淋淋的脸同他接吻，哈利就顺着他的脊线，慢慢摸着他光滑的背。艾格西射出来的时候精疲力竭地倒在他身上。他抽插了几下，也射在了套子里。男孩四肢酸软地塌在他身上，垂着脑袋，哈利一只手臂搂着他腰，另一只轻柔压在他颈后。他抱起来是软的，耳后一股同他一样的须后水香气。  
  
过了一会儿，艾格西说：“我要去洗澡了。很累，哈利。”  
  
他是真的累了。哈利捏了捏他的上臂，发现那儿的肌肉完全失去了应有的力道。他慢慢用下颌蹭着他的头发，低声说：“今晚要留下来吗？”他很少这么问，但并不代表他完全对这件事一点不在乎。艾格西没怎么想地就答应了，可能是他脑袋的确昏沉，又被性爱抽走了力气，这时候跟只小狗似的，说着去南就不会向北。哈利听到了回答，这才放开了他，放他晃晃悠悠地站起来，去浴室打理自己了。  
  
  
  
他们每周都会默契地做上几次。他们大多数时候并不是有意为之，但有时候不明白出于什么原因，他们会逐渐地停了谈话，然后就做到床上去了。哈利不想谈论他们之间第一次的发生，事实上，这个念头本身于他而言就有些冒犯。对于那件事的细节，他唯一能够和盘托出的只有一句“主动权至少不在他”，听上去像个冠冕堂皇的借口，至少为他开脱了些不明不白的控制欲；然而，这么说并不能证明他就不是色欲熏心地去诱导年轻男孩堕入酒池肉林。但上天可鉴，他从没那么想过，想起那一日的事情，也不觉得有多么庆幸，反而觉得手足无措。  
  
和他自己曾经的学徒发展出一段超越了朋友的关系——这听上去未免会有些别扭。来自超现实层面的重重一击。可和他做爱的感觉很好，过于好了，他会忘了自己的真实年龄，当他同他的男孩手脚并用地相缠。当他撩开男孩湿淋淋的额发，吻他紧闭的眼皮。抚摸那对紧致而战栗着的胸乳，总让他找到一些人生行走至今的活着的乐趣。他原以为他一生只对一件事物上瘾，现在艾格西一头栽进来，一就变成二：一是酒精，二是性。但前者是毫无条件的，后者被艾格西锁在身体里。他只有插入他的男孩的时候，才从他自己的肋骨底下翻出很久之前就被遗忘了的欲望。占据那样一具青春的身体几乎让他头晕脑胀。他每次同艾格西做完，都会怀疑他大脑里有个开关坏了，疯狂就源源不断地涌出来。但他下一次又来。下下一次继续。  
  
艾格西出来的时候头发湿湿地贴着他的头皮，又乱又潮，金棕被洇深，支棱着不平整的尖角。哈利在床上看书的时候，抬起头恰好看到这一幕。他伸出一只手臂，穿着红色浴袍的男孩就顺从地靠过来了，粘在他手臂内测，被他不轻不重地搂住。男孩将他另一只手压下去，连同那本书，然后凑过来和他接了次和他的身体一样湿热的吻。哈利放了书，让他夹着自己，又在他腿间抽插着做了一次，他腿上都是水汽，清爽但不黏腻。他最后射出来的时候，一半溅在艾格西被斜斜拉开浴袍一角的腹部。他俯下身去在艾格西的喘息中舔掉，然后给他来了次口交。这下才算真的是精疲力尽了，艾格西看上去眼神涣散，完全忘了他最初为什么要来找他，又是为什么伤心不已。  
  
他们没来得及说上话，艾格西就困得歪着头睡去了。他睡得一向安静，呼吸也轻，但睡眠浅，随时都有可能惊醒。哈利吻了一下他的额头，将他四肢收好，齐整叠在怀里。  
  
  
  
“昨天晚上怎么回事？”  
  
哈利说。他是被艾格西乱窜的头发扎醒的，醒来就看见男孩窝在胸口，双臂搭在腰腹。他正带着睡意缓缓地用大腿蹭他身子。  
  
“老家伙，你勃起了。让我给你解决一下？”  
  
“别闹。昨天已经做过了。”  
  
“嗯，对。已经是昨天的事了。”  
  
“你偶尔也该体谅一下我。我不比你年轻。”  
  
“别这么说。你把我腰弄得挺酸。”  
  
“那看来是你疏于锻炼，今天我就和梅林去提议给你训练加码的事。”  
  
艾格西恼怒地哼哼两声，他不安分的腿停了下来。哈利有一下没一下地用手指梳理着他头顶的乱发，实则他自己也没全醒。他闭着眼睛地说：“别想转换话题了，艾格西。昨天怎么回事？”  
  
艾格西有那么一会儿没动也没说话。然后他闷闷地说：“你非要问？梅林那儿有报告。”  
  
“我更愿意听你亲口说。”  
  
“没什么差别，”艾格西说，“做过的事情也就……做过了。”  
  
哈利说：“但也许我可以和你分担一半。”  
  
艾格西翻过来，望着天花板。他若有所思。  
  
“杀了些不该杀的人。”过了一会儿，他平板地叙述，“他们不应该死的，他们也有家庭，有妻子孩子。我把他们杀了，我毁了很多个家庭。”  
  
“你保障了更多家庭的安危——或许这么想能让你好过一些。”  
  
艾格西问：“你是不是习惯了，哈利？杀人，那些无辜的和犯了罪的。在你眼里，他们是不是都一样？”  
  
哈利说：“世界上没有两个人是一样的，艾格西。数字背后都有含义，更遑论人命。”  
  
“那你怎么接受这些？我的意思是——这些不公。以少数去换多数？”  
  
“很好的问题。我在大多数时候 _不得不_ 接受。做我们这样的工作，必须得考虑到 _拒绝_ 的后果。少数人的利益，大多数时候，就不得不去牺牲了。”  
  
艾格西说：“所以……”哈利等了半天，也没等到他的下句。没头没尾的，颇有点莽撞的意味。他侧过头看艾格西的时候，他的男孩已经转过脸去了。  
  
  
  
“今天的报告都在这里。”  
  
梅林把一叠纸质文件扔在他桌子上的时候说。哈利还没有来得及拿起其中任何一份，梅林就又开口：  
  
“艾格西今天在抱怨腰酸。”  
  
哈利动作不停拿起一份报告。他冷静地指出：“或许你应该给他加些训练。”  
  
梅林说：“噢，噢。所以只是疏于训练？”  
  
哈利从文件中抬起头来，眼神颇有些指责的意味。他将文件搁下，圈起自己的手指。“所以，”他对梅林说，“今天是来专程指责我的，梅林？”  
  
“我不敢那么做，”梅林说，他抱着手臂，罕见地没有散漫地拎着平板，“但也许你想听听我的问题？”  
  
“愿闻其详。”  
  
“你们在交往？”  
  
哈利古怪地看了他一眼：“你知道这有违准则。”  
  
“天啊。你自己违反了多少次，需要我再提醒你？”  
  
哈利停了一会儿，然后才不情愿地说：“没有。我们尚未发展到那样深刻的关系。”  
  
梅林换了个脚的重心。他不可置信地看着哈利，而后者正襟危坐。他缓缓地说：“所以，你和他没有交往，但是你把他带到床上去了。我这么理解没有问题吧？”  
  
哈利并不想在这个问题上作深入交流，他掸了掸西装下摆，然后过了一会儿才说：“我们禁止 _恋爱关系_ ，没有禁止 _性爱关系_ 。”  
  
梅林讥讽地说：“噢？我看那孩子的眼神，以为你们谈恋爱三个月了。你是有那么五十多年都保持单身——但我观察下来你的态度，你不该这么难追。”  
  
梅林有时事事都过于尖刻，过于一针见血。哈利喜欢他这样，又不喜欢他这样。作为一个朋友，梅林知无不言，但知无不言是会带来一些尖锐的后果的。哈利想，他 _究竟_ 想让他说些什么？他疲惫于这种兜兜转转的谈话风格了。“你想让我说什么，梅林？”他疲乏地问，“我能告诉你的就是我们没有在交往，也没有任何精神上的浪漫联系。你自己也会出去找女孩儿，如果我没有记错的话。”  
  
梅林微妙地说：“在洛克茜之后，对我有吸引力的就只有她了。别给我乱扣帽子，哈利。我也不想逼你说什么，但你至少该对我坦诚些。”  
  
“我在坦诚。”  
  
“你没有。你看那孩子的眼神快把他灼出个洞了。”  
  
“这能代表什么？”  
  
“至少不只代表你对他的感情就只有纯性爱那么简单。”  
  
哈利侧过头，这代表他拒绝回答这个问题。他避着回答此类问题很长时间，还是被梅林撕开了陈年不散的他的疑虑。他神情复杂地望了一会儿桌上的摆设，然后猛地想起来那是艾格西送他的某件纪念品，就将眼神迅速挑开了。梅林对他缓缓地挑起一边的眉头。  
  
“不论如何，我掌握得好度。”  
  
“也许吧，”梅林模棱两可地说，“我希望我是在白担心。但是你知道的，你总是把你自己搞得一团糟。这次牵扯进那孩子，你要将这件事搅得多乱？”  
  
哈利说：“不会。没有感情的关系不会太难剥离，你自己也该知道这点。”  
  
梅林挫败地叹了口气。他好像已经不想多说。“我想找那孩子谈谈，”他告诉哈利，“但这是你们的事，我看出你们谁都不想说，所以我选择来找你。其他的人，我的确管不了。哈利，你自己看着办吧。”  
  
洛克茜。哈利想起来了，她对艾格西一向有一种类似母鸟护雏似的保护欲，大概是因为她比艾格西大了几个月。他绷紧嘴角，这让他面露些冷冰冰的凶色。“谢谢，”他彬彬有礼地说，“但我想我们现在的状态就很不错，梅林。不用你费心。”  
  
“希望到最后你还能这么说。”  
  
梅林走了。哈利看着桌上的摆设，他愣了很久，忘记收回目光。


	2. Chapter 2

哈利有时候还是会想起——梦到——那一个晚上，当他的男孩将他压在身底下，醉醺醺地用大腿蹭他。哈利来不及同自己打仗，就被男孩撒娇似地脱下了衣服。男孩将脑袋埋进他颈窝里的时候，他闻到他下颌线那儿的淡淡香味，男孩一直很香，那是须后水，可能也是荷尔蒙，总之他一切意义上都有种极具吸引力的味道。哈利没法让自己停止喜欢他，尤其在这样他和他都喝得有点酒精上脸的地步，被热气那么轻飘飘地一熏，两个人都不省人事地向情欲投降了。哈利按住他的时候，举手投足都有一点尖锐的侵略性，他沉下身体，将男孩的四肢分开，听他急急乱乱的呼吸，像蹲守在海边的木屋里，耳朵探出了窗户，谛听海风的声音。他有点像是捕风的人，手指穿过空气，有时能够幸运地抓到一缕，正是此刻，一具年轻的身体，喘息着向他告饶了。他抬起头，就看见一对灰绿色的，湿漉漉的眼睛，眼角点着红，眼白漫着血丝。  
  
他总是在这个时刻停止回忆。苏醒。那双眼睛总让他想起很多，其中大多是他不该拥有的事情。他不认为沉湎在这样的幻想中是件好事，他们不是依托幻想而活的人，但他每次依然会在艾格西敲门的时候无言地为他打开。潘多拉的魔盒被打开的时候会同时释放出很多东西，大多都不会造成那么优良的后果。  
  
这个晚上结束的时候艾格西躺在他身边，四肢伸展着，占据了大半个床面，哈利侧着身子读书，很小心地不去压到他的手臂。看了一会儿，那些文字没法进入他的思想。于是他盯着某一个字词看，仅仅一个，因为那能让他看上去几近全神贯注，那个词语好像是 _建构，_ 还是什么，他模糊知道它是C开头。与此同时，他佯装不经意地问：  
  
“艾格西，最近梅林有没有找过你？”  
  
“梅林？”艾格西在他身后困惑地说，“没有。怎么了？是任务上的问题吗？”  
  
“是 _我们的_ 问题。”哈利说，尽量用了些隐晦含蓄的措辞，但他知道艾格西定然听得懂，他是个聪明的年轻人，有时候会过于聪明了。艾格西模模糊糊地应了一声，然后没有了下文，他的身体也静止在了哈利视线所无法触及到的地方，这让他开始无缘故地烦躁起来——于是他使劲地盯着那个C，直到它变形，开口的嘴变得不太像嘴，有点像毫无意义扭曲着的波浪。艾格西在他身后稍稍动了动，幅度不大，因为衣物和被褥摩擦的声音很细微。再开口的时候，他的声音听上去有点令人受伤得满不在乎。  
  
“我不知道这有什么好计较的。梅林很关心这种私事吗？他看着倒不像那样的人。照程序来说，特工的普通生理需求，我记得是被允许满足的。”  
  
艾格西听上去倒不像是在指责任意一方，哈利安静地想，可他听上去的确有一点——过于——满不在乎了。他平实地叙述这件事时，那种疑惑是真实的。他完全没有被这件事本身的性质所打扰，所以他才认为这一切都是理所应当；付出和得到的天平在他们这里保持在完美的水平线上。怪不得他会显露出一副那样完全无所谓的态度。哈利发现自己在为艾格西的漠然开脱了。他试着说服自己，到最后自己也觉得自己的逻辑推断有几分道理。他几时变成那样唯诺？  
  
“是的。”他决定说些什么来补救他自己的沉默，“我很高兴你能这么想，艾格西。他来找过我一次，提到过 _我们的_ 事，我只担忧你认为他的态度会给你施加压力。你能够保持这样的乐观心态让我感到十足心安。”  
  
艾格西安静地说：“你知道吗，哈利，你对我说话的语气，不论什么时候，你好像都只把我当作三年前的那个小孩。”  
  
哈利不知道如何回答了；他的语气有说教得那么明显吗？他回忆起来，他每次同艾格西说话时的口吻的确总归会带上几分不该有的严厉；就像他们在床上还是上下级。他转过头，想说些什么抱歉的话的时候，看见艾格西已经垂下了他金棕色的睫毛，蜷起了他不安的四肢，进入睡梦中了。  
  
  
  
晨光初露的时候哈利醒来，艾格西却已经走了。发觉身旁人在他无知无觉的时候悄无声息地离开这件事，让哈利不得不生出几分恼意。从前夜晚若是有了异动，他定会立即醒来，不会做那只黑夜的巢中引颈就戮的麻雀。艾格西睡觉的时候不安稳，小动作很多。在他家留宿的时间尽管占得不多，少说也有三四次；而哈利的适应能力很强，三四次的留宿，足以让他的身体开始默认这种躁动不安的存在。  
  
他现在才意识到这背后意味着什么。他翻过身起来坐在床沿，手指之间未免寂寞。他虚虚在空中小幅度比划一下，掐掉了不存在的烟。  
  
赶到裁缝店的时候他晚了五分钟，巧的是梅林和艾格西正有说有笑地从二楼走下来。看到他的时候艾格西面色如常地和他打招呼，他施以回礼。他不想令旁人察觉的事情，无人能够窥一斑而知全豹。  
  
“亚瑟，早上好。”梅林也打了个招呼，“我正要带加拉哈德去总部拿装备出下午的任务。”  
  
哈利正要离开，听了这话猛地顿住了脚步。  
  
“出任务？”  
  
他语焉不详地问，语气很微妙。他看了一眼艾格西，后者在心不在焉地打量店里刚送来的新布料。哈利收回视线，又问：“不是还在心理疏导吗？还有小半个星期。”  
  
“他执意要去。短期任务而已，心理医生的反馈也没什么问题，剩下的疗程可以通过线上对话进行。”  
  
“是的，”艾格西插话说，“一件令人惊讶的事情：我不是个小孩子了。”  
  
哈利明白了。他看过去，艾格西从店内装潢转过来的一双眼睛怒发着偏要作对的意思来。哈利心中不快，但他不会明说。只是他自己发火的时候，总有一万种方法给人添堵。“我这里有一个积压了一周的长线任务，”他对梅林说，实则是对 _加拉哈德_ ，“他出完这个，就把长线的安排上。”  
  
此话一出，两者都有些愕然。艾格西表现得更明显一些，他看着想说些什么，而又把嘴巴闭得很紧，神情难看得如鲠在喉。哈利不避讳地凝视着他，过了一会儿忽然就觉得心烦意乱。他向梅林点了点头，就上楼去了。他需要好一会儿时间来思考一下最近发生的事情，尤其是在他们 _两个_ 之间发生的事情。一切都有点乱，一切都太乱了。阴翳黏在他的脚跟，甩也甩不掉。  
  
他没在办公室里得空太久，门就被敲响了。哈利放下钢笔，把空白的、未来得及填上墨水字的那一页表单抽走，埋到他已写完了的一页下头，才叫了一声“进来”。  
  
艾格西这点的确学得很好。他没有什么表情地看了一眼哈利，接着背过身把门锁上了。哈利见了此举，当然知道他要做些什么。他皱了眉。艾格西转过来的时候，刚好撞上他不悦的一双眼睛。初出茅庐的男孩再冷静，也未免被这一下打得有点猝不及防，有点焦虑地将双手揣进口袋，哈利都看到了。  
  
“你要是不想……我这就走。”男孩嘟囔着，语气难免有点挫败，小狗一样湿漉漉的眼睛扭到旁边去了。哈利看着他这样子又觉得心软，他拒绝也不是人，接受了更不是人。他沉默了一会儿，直到艾格西承受不了地要去扭了门把开锁出去，才叹了口气：  
  
“过来。我没说不想。”  
  
艾格西没有立刻回头。他的手掌还松松地裹着门把，没有压下去也没有放手。哈利自觉这回无论如何也没法做人，于是站了起来。艾格西背对着他，肌肉线条紧绷。哈利捉了他下巴，视线在他嘴唇上流连了一会儿，没忍住还是轻吻了他眼皮。他本不想这么干，但毕竟，他在面对艾格西的时候总是没有什么分寸和自制力——对此，艾格西起码也得和他负担同样的责任。  
  
他们不是没在哈利的办公室里做过，考虑到前一任坐在这里的人是个什么家伙，这么做多少有点欺师灭祖、大逆不道的意思在，他们也乐得前任亚瑟的画像高挂着对他们吹胡子瞪眼。但是艾格西被他压在门板上的时候，还是难免发出了抗议的声音。  
  
“回去，”艾格西气息不稳地说，“到你办公桌那儿去。”  
  
哈利咬他耳朵：“这里隔音效果很好，不会被人听到。”然后就慢慢地推进，直到他的大手按着艾格西的手，比他小了整整一圈，手指圈着他的整个手掌，再抵到门背上去，借着巧劲到他身体里。艾格西腿明显还有点软，把腰背折成一个向后的拐杖糖的形状，全身的力气都挂在哈利进入他的那一点上。他大腿内侧还有昨天晚上哈利折腾他以后留下来的青紫，倒是很淡，哈利当时没舍得用力。现在他无意识地往下看一眼，施虐欲倒是上来了。他折着艾格西的腰，好像要把他掰成两段地往里顶。艾格西发出几声好似意识被打散了似的哼哼，他此刻有点形如鸡蛋，壳裂了以后蛋清蛋黄都涌了出来，搅碎成一碗看不出形体的黏稠东西。  
  
艾格西一定是用蛋液做的，新生的力量，打碎、搅碎都不易，身上叛逆和顺从真正糅合之后却又显得很妥帖。哈利凑了过去，想去仔细盯着他眼睛，可看到里头碎了整整两个瞳孔的灯光，变成眼泪沾上了睫毛。


End file.
